Harry's Halloween
by Obscured Runes
Summary: This is a very late, or early, Halloween fic. It is a OLSFF7 crossover. It's all about Harry's AWFUL Halloween. Note: Yes, there are some things that aren't correct in there. I know. But it's the way it had to work. Sorry.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Outlaw Star, Final Fantasy VII or K-Mart… yadda yadda. I am sure you all get the idea. I also don't own squaresoft, or whatever they are now.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chaos: All right everyone, this is a Halloween ficcy about Harry McDougall, his brother and some other people who are unimportant as of now… I know that it is WAY past Halloween, or before however you want to look at it, but you see I was doing other stuff and simply didn't have time to type this up until now. Call me a moron if you must, just remember that I, Chaos, HATE NARROW MINDED FLAMERS WHO E-MAIL ME, and I will personally take time to e-mail you flamers back and tell you that you made me laugh my ass off! I will also read your e-mails to my sisters and editors and tell you how hard you made them laugh as well. (Constructive criticism is always welcome, in fact I would really like some!) Anyway, might as well be on with the ficcy, please enjoy the show!

Warning: Outlaw Star/Final Fantasy VII crossover. Most characters are BADLY OOC! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry's Halloween

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Halloween, one of the best times of the year: the decorations, the costumes, but best of all, the candy. The candy that would send you on continual sugar rushes for months to come, that is unless you happen to be a Catarl' Catarl, in which case it would last you a matter of minutes. It was usually the same at our favorite outlaws-for-hire's house, and from a comparison of the two brothers that lived in that house, we can clearly see who eats the most of these sugary treats. However, this year was different, this year, the psychotic candy cruncher would not come out of the safety of his bathroom. For you see, the McDougall brothers had been quite busy all that month and had little to no time to think up thief Halloween costumes, so they had to come up with some quickly. The eldest of the brothers did just that. He thought up the costumes and used his super secret connections to get them. I'm not going to tell you that those super secret connections happened to be K-Mart… Oops, it slipped, but that's beside the point. The point is that the younger of them would not come out of the bathroom and this is where the story begins.

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron, the oldest and less attractive of the two brothers, shouted through the door and began to pound on it with heavy fists. "It'll be too late to Trick-or-Treat by the time you're done. Not only that, but I really have to go!" He whined and commenced in doing the potty dance outside the door.

There came a disgruntled and very muffled 'no, I'm not coming out', a few sniffles, and a sob. By now Ron was on the verge of tears, and wetting himself, which would have been extremely bad in the long run, so in a pleading voice he cried out to his younger sibling in hopes of forcing him out of the bathroom

"Come on Harry, I'm sure your costume looks fine! PLEASE come out of the bathroom now!" He hopped from one foot to the other and back again before the door slowly opened and Harry stepped out, with a pouty face and watery eyes. Now I'm sure

that most of you are expecting him to come out dressed as something so horribly embarrassing that you could just kill yourself two times over after just glancing at him. Something like Snow White, Red Riding Hood, or maybe Little Bow Peep who had lost her sheep. That's where you would be wrong. You see, there is nothing really wrong with his costume, except that he hates it with a passion. Although I'm sure most of you crazed Harry fans would just love to see him decked out in this outfit. I mean, who wouldn't want to see one of the cutest Outlaw Star guys dressed as Squaresoft's coolest villain?

Ron stared, his amber eyes growing larger by the second, and in his shocked state all he could manage to choke out was a surprised 'wow'.

Harry sniffled several more times and whipped his nose on the back of his jacket's long, black sleeve and in a quivery voice that made him seem like a small child he asked his brother a question. "Why do I have to be Sephiroth? I hate this costume! It gave me so many problems when I tried to put it on. I poked myself in the eye at least twenty different times when I was trying to get the contacts in, the silver hair dye stings my scalp, and I also think that it's making my hair fall out…" He ran his fingers gently though his now silver mane, and holds up a small patch of his hair for his brother to see. "Not only that, but the pants chaff my legs, I tripped over the cape at least three times and-"He grabbed the hilt of the long curving blade called the Masamune, that is in this case made out of wood instead of steel, and readjusted it at his side. "THIS keeps poking me in the ribs and giving me bruises!"

Ron merely snickered in reply to his younger brothers mellow dramatic complaints and answered him in a voice that all of us know very well, the voice parents or guardians often use to explain things to small children. "Because, Harry, I already have black hair, and red trench coat, and a shot gun. Besides your costume looks way better than mine, so stop whining! Also about the sword thing, you're suppose to wear it on your back." With that said, he rushed past Harry and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry grumbled some complaints under his breath and went to get the pillowcases that the colorfully wrapped candy would inhabit, or he would have, had it not been for the fact that in Ron's haste to get into the bathroom. He had slammed the door on Harry's cape, which cased the poor boy to fall flat on his face when he tired to move.

"Harry, what are you doing on the floor? Get up and get the pillowcases." Ron snapped at his brother, and Harry let out a muffled sob before he got off the floor and went to fetch the cases. Ron rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Sometimes I worry about my little brother's sanity…"

Harry wandered down the narrow sidewalk along side all the other kids who were at least eight to ten years younger than he was, and followed each one to every house that they stopped at along the way. Even if he felt out of place doing so, he knew that most children knew the best places to stop; you know, the houses that give out six hand fulls of candy, or the places that gave out giant candy bars or sometimes money. However, Harry wasn't interested in the money, just the mounds of candy, so he followed without any further thoughts to the odd stares that the parents gave him and reminded himself that tonight he was one of the kids. A rather large kid with a psychotic voice in his ear, and gun and a few murderous thoughts in his head, but a kid nonetheless. He jogged up the steps of the next house and waited for the person to open the door, after that he walked down the stairs and a small girl dressed as a fairy princess that kept staring at him caught his attention.

"What are you staring at!" He asked. His voice cold and a little annoyed at the small child. The child took no notice of the ice and venom in his voice and smiled up at him with a mouth full of missing teeth.

"Aren't you too old to be Trick-or-Treating, Mister?" Her voice was small and innocent, and she continued to smile up at him. He gave her the best evil, annoyed glare he could but she didn't seem to get the hint, so he sighed, a little frustrated by her sweet face and innocent mind.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" His voice came a little more acidly than he'd meant it to, but this did not seem to faze the girl, and she chattered away happily.

"No, I don't have a momther… I have my daddy and his friends though." She smiled as they walked off the next porch with their goodies, there was no need for either of them to break the conversation to say 'Trick-or-Treat' because there were enough children to say it so that theirs weren't missed. "And just 'tween you and me, Mister, I like it that way."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but a deep booming voice cut through his thoughts, and left him standing dumbfounded with his mouth hanging wide open. He quickly shut his mouth as a large hulk of a man came strolling over, and kneeled before the small girl.

"Marlene, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" he asked gruffly, picked up the girl, and hugged her tightly before hoisting her up onto his shoulder. She giggled, gave a shouted 'whee', and hugged the man's neck.

"Aw, Papa he's a nice man, he's-" There was a loud scream and the girl let out a startled yelp of fear and hugged tightly to her father's neck. That caused Harry to cover his ears and yelp in the same manner as the girl had.

"SEPHIROTH! TURN AROUND AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!" A man clad in navy blue shouted as he leaped off the house that Harry had just come from, and tried to cut off his head with a rather large and heavy looking sword. Harry squealed like a little girl and jumped out of the way as fast as he could.

"CLOUD!" A tall girl with a round angelic face, brown hair and bright brown eyes screamed as she ran up to the girl and her father. "Be careful! Remember, he's not the same person you knew!" She bent over, placed her hands on her knees, and started to pant. "I'm getting to old for this…" she muttered between deep breaths, and once she got her breath back she turned over to the girl and her father. She smiled cheerfully at them.

"Hiya Marlene."

"Hi Aunty Tifa!" Marlene smiled brightly, and waved at her 'aunt'. Her father just stood dumbfound as Tifa waved back, the fight between Cloud and 'Sephiroth' forgotten to them.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you Sephiroth?- " The blond, spiky-haired man rambled on and on in this fashion, leaving Harry very confused and more than a little ticked off. "And I'll make you pay for that time in pre-school when you pushed me off the monkey bars, and that time when you replaced my hair jell with mayonnaise-" Harry clenched his fists, and growled deep in his throat. All the odd things that had been happening to him tonight were really starting to wear him thin and in a final attempt to make this moron understand that he was not Sephiroth, that this was merely a costume, he screamed in a fit of pure rage.

"I'M NOT SEPHIROTH, YOU LOONY TOON! HE DOESN'T REALLY EXIST AND YOU'RE NOT CLOUD, 'CAUSE HE DOESN'T EXIST EITHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Cloud took no notice to what Harry said and continued to tick the list of things off on his fingers. Finally, Cloud was finished with his rant and ready to fight. He heaved his Buster sword over his shoulder, narrowed his eyes with a hint of insanity in them and charged Harry.

"YOU DIE NOW, SEPHIROTH!" Screaming like a mad man, Cloud started swinging the Buster as if he were trying to swat a fly. "COME ON, SEPHIROTH. WHAT IS THE POINT IN ME EVEN TRYING, IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK?"

"I'M NOT SEPHIROTH!" Harry screamed as he dodged the heavy blows that the spiky headed blond was throwing at him. There was a loud rip as he ran for his life, but he had no time to see what it was. However he hoped that it was the blasted cape.

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE A NIGHTMARE!" Harry ran down the street in search of an escape to the horror, and, to his luck, found one. An alley. He would rather fight off whatever thugs lurked there than have to fight this loony-toon. His brother always said that it's not right to mess with the crazies, so running as fast as he could with his bag of candy clutched tightly in one hand and the mock masamune in the other, he dove for the alleyway. Cloud, thankfully, ran right past the alleyway, believing that the villain had used haste and made himself harder to catch.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, SEPHIROTH, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ONE AND THEN SOME!" The hero screamed as he ran down the street, his voice fading with him. Harry sighed and slumped to the ground to catch his breath. '_Please let this be a horrible dream, and tomorrow is Halloween, when I wake up.'_ He prayed silently before standing up and dusting himself off. '_Now to find Ron and go home…' _He wandered down the alley and came upon a man. The man looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled in amazement.

"Son, you've come back to me!" The man squealed and hugged Harry tightly around the waist. Harry let out a disgusted noise at the man's rancid smell and pried the dirty man off of him. Harry managed to do so and he growled a quick 'who are you'.

"I'm Hojo, your father. Don't you remember me Son?" The man leaped for another attempt at a hug, but Harry quickly sidestepped and watched as the man crashed into a brick wall.

"Listen to me buddy, I am not Sephiroth. This is only a costume for Halloween, understand?"

Hojo stared up at him blankly and stood up, dusted his dirty white lad coat off and cleared his throat.

"I see. So you've lost your memory is what you are trying to tell me…"

"What? No! That's not what I said, you moron!"

"I understand now why you don't recognize me, and I am fully prepared to help you get your memories back, my Son." Hojo smiled kindly, if that's even possible, and placed his hand on Harry's arm, causing Harry to growl insanely. He pushed Hojo's hand off of him and screamed loudly.

"YOU ARE THE DUMBEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! I SAID THAT I'M NOT SEPHIROTH SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU- YOU- YOU FREAKY OLD MAN!"

Hojo shook his head and clicked his tongue at him. Harry's eyes narrowed to nothing more than two black dots swimming in a sea of violet, and he roared angrily as he picked up Hojo and threw him into a trashcan.

Harry sighed contently as he walked out of the alley, wiping his hands clean as he walked. "That feels much better."

Harry wandered down the street, close to the area where his brother would be Trick-or-Treating, and hoped he could catch Ron so they could go home. There were a few giggles behind him and he turned to see a few children running in the opposite direction that he was going, but he couldn't figure out why. He shrugged and continued to look for his older brother and found him. Sighing, he marched up to Ron and tugged at his arm.

"Ron, I'm tired of this. Let's go home." Ron turned, looked at Harry with dull blood red eyes, and pulled his clawed arm carefully away from Harry. He cleared his throat and spoke softly to Harry.

"I believe you have me confused with someone else, my name is Vincent, not

Ron." Harry snarled, annoyed by Ron's constant teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you got the Vincent costume but you don't have to keep rubbing it in." Ron raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, really I believe you have me confused for someone-"

"Hey, Harry! Guess how many bags of candy I've gotten so far!" Ron shouted from behind Harry. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to face Ron.

"Ron, you can't be there…because if you're there then who's here?" He turned back to Vincent and his eyes widened. "I am so sorry…" He murmured and started to back away slowly. Vincent's cold dull eyes followed Harry as he backed away.

"Don't I know you?" He asked coolly, and Harry's eyes widened.

"NoIdontthinkyoudo!" He shouted before grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him away as fast as he could. Vincent watched the two walk off and turned to look at his dog like companion.

"What was that all about?" asked the dog like creature, and Vincent shrugged.

The trip home was silent, or it would have been if Ron had stopped talking. Unfortunately, Ron was running on pure sugar, so he was extremely loud, spoke to fast, and was especially jumpy. Harry sighed, and just decided it was best to nod and smile to everything his older brother said. That way there were no large noises to make him jump and nothing to set him off into an even longer conversation.

"…then there was this on kid who wet himself and…" Harry tuned him out, and watched the streets fly by, before they pulled in to the driveway of their house. He jumped out, grabbed his bag, and headed up stairs. Ron following closely behind, too close for Harry's comfort. He twitched slightly as his older brother stepped on his heels all the way into the house. Once they were in, he marched right to his room, threw the bag on the bed and tore off the costume with great haste. He glared at the outfit, thinking of all the deliciously awful ways he could destroy it, but decided to merely toss it in the garbage. He was too tired to deal with it right now, and he really did not want to wait until tomorrow to destroy an outfit he never wanted to see again in his life.

"Well, I'm going to go count my candy before I hit the hay, g'night Harry." Ron rapped on the door lightly before heading into his room to take inventory on his three bags of candy.

Harry sighed and smiled happily. That was right. He had candy to count to, not as much as Ron but he could still stretch it till forever. Harry jumped onto the bed like giddily, grabbed his pillowcase, and turned it upside down. Nothing fell out. Harry had never realized that there was a hole in the bottom of his pillowcase. He let out a strained sob before throwing the pillowcase and curling into a ball.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN HARRY!" Ron screamed loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chaos: Yeah, yeah. I know it's awful, but review and I'll be your best friend! Well, not really, but you'll brighten a really bad four-month cycle that just doesn't want to let me be happy! (Also if anyone knows Barrets little girls name, could you please tell me… I couldn't truly remember and it's driving me CRAZY! I'll be forever grateful if you tell me!)


End file.
